1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tables typically include one or more legs that are connected to a table top. Many conventional tables include folding legs to allow the table to be more easily transported and stored. In particular, conventional tables often include legs that are pivotally attached to the table top to allow the legs to be moved between an extended position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a collapsed or storage position in which the legs are positioned near or adjacent to the table top. Thus, when the table is desired to be used, the legs are placed in the extended position. On the other hand, when the table is desired to be transported or stored, the legs can be placed in the collapsed or storage position.
The legs of many conventional tables are pivotally connected to the table top and the legs are frequently constructed from hollow metal tubes. The table tops of conventional tables are often constructed from materials such as metal or wood. In particular, conventional table tops may be constructed from materials such as steel, aluminum, plywood, particle board, fiber board, and other types of wooden laminates. Table tops constructed from wood or metal, however, are often relatively heavy and this may make the table awkward or difficult to move. Conventional table tops constructed from wood or metal are also relatively expensive and the table tops must generally be treated or finished before use. For example, table tops constructed from wood are often sanded and/or painted, and table tops constructed from metal must be formed or cut into the desired shape and painted or otherwise finished. In addition, metal or wooden table tops often require a canvas or vinyl cover, which undesirably increases the costs of the table.
Conventional table tops constructed from materials such as plywood, particle board, fiber board or wooden laminates are often not very strong or rigid. These known types of tables often cannot support large or heavy items, and these types of tables generally cannot withstand large forces or impacts without breaking or cracking. For example, the wooden table tops may split or shatter, or the legs may become disconnected from the table top.
Card tables are well known types of tables that traditionally include table tops constructed from plywood, particle board or fiber board. Conventional card tables typically include table tops with generally planar, flat upper surfaces. Conventional card tables are also relatively lightweight and can be easily transported. Most conventional card tables include four legs that are each independently connected to the table top. Specifically, the legs of most known card tables are pivotally connected to the table top by a brace with an elongated slot. The slotted brace allows each leg to individually fold against the table top. The slotted brace may also be sized and configured to lock the leg in the extended and/or collapsed position.
Conventional card tables often include a vinyl or plastic covering of the pressed wood or particle board table top. The vinyl or plastic covering, however, often undesirably increases manufacturing time and costs. Additionally, the vinyl or plastic covering may be easily torn or damaged, and it may be very difficult or impossible to satisfactorily repair or replace. As discussed above, table tops constructed from pressed wood or particle board table top are not very strong and the legs are often not securely connected to the table top. This may allow the legs to wobble or otherwise undesirably move. The legs may also become disconnected or break away from the table top if an excessive load or force is placed on the table top or legs. Damaged or broken card tables are typically discarded and new card tables purchased because card tables are often difficult to fix or repair.
Conventional tables with table tops constructed from wood or metal may be relatively heavy, which makes the table more difficult to move and more expensive to ship and transport. In order to decrease the weight of these known tables, the table tops can be constructed from lightweight materials such as plastic. In particular, the table tops can be constructed from injection molded plastic to form thin, lightweight table tops. Disadvantageously, these lightweight table tops frequently require reinforcing members or other structural parts such as brackets, support members and the like to strengthen the table top. While these additional parts may increase the strength of the table top, they undesirably increase the weight of the table. In addition, these additional parts increase manufacturing costs and require additional time to assemble the table. Furthermore, these additional parts may have sharp edges that can injure a user's arms or legs.